


Creativity

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Love Confession, idk what else to tag this as whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: Yoshiko remembers her first meeting with Hanamaru.





	Creativity

"Your drawing is so cool! What is it of?"

Those are the first words Hanamaru says to Yoshiko. Yoshiko holds up the sheet of crumpled printer paper, puffing her chest out triumphantly and grinning. "It's a fallen angel, like me!"

"Fallen angels? Granny told me stories about them. She calls them 'myths'."

Yoshiko has too much pride to ask what a myth is, so she instead replies with, "Do I look like a fallen angel?"

Blinking in surprise at the sudden question, Hanamaru looks her up and down for a few moments. "Uh... Sure?"

That's enough for Yoshiko. She beams, enveloping the other girl in a hug. "Maybe I'll take you with me down to Hell when I grow up!"

The teacher then calls the class over, ending break, and Yoshiko realises that she forgot to tell Hanamaru her name. But it's fine, as they'll see each other every day, at least, if Hanamaru isn't scared by her behaviour.

And Yoshiko can't wait to tell her mum that she made a friend.

\---

"What're you drawing, Yoshiko-chan?"

Yoshiko squeaks in surprise, turning around to face Hanamaru standing behind her, looking over at the sheet of paper. Everyone else in the clubroom is busy doing their own thing, and she sighs with relief when she sees that nobody else is watching her.

"Oh... Just a picture of me as a fallen angel!" Yoshiko holds the paper up to Hanamaru in an extravagant motion. She's never been good at drawing, but she still likes it, especially as it gives her the ability to draw all kinds of supernatural beings.

"That's kinda cute. I think it's cute you like drawing!"

And Hanamaru walks back over to the other side of the table to look at the laptop that You has just pulled out, leaving Yoshiko to wonder if she meant that romantically or...?

\---

"You should confess to her if you really feel that way,' Mari tells Yoshiko that evening.

"But she probably thinks I'm weird! Nobody would want to be girlfriends with someone who likes fallen angels and stuff!"

Mari grins. She throws an arm around Yoshiko, bringing her in closer. "You'll never know if you don't try. Maybe you should do it in a way that reflects your personality, giving your own unique flair! I'm sure she'll love it!"

Unique flair? That gets Yoshiko thinking. What can she do to make it special?

Suddenly, her face lights up. She's got the perfect idea. She begins to run off in the direction of her house, calling to Mari that she'll see her tomorrow.

\---

The next day, Yoshiko arrives early so she can slip something into Hanamaru's locker. It's a drawing of her as the fallen angel and Hanamaru as a white angel holding hands, with a "Please join me in my descent to love" written beneath it. She feels a twinge of embarrassment, and considers not doing it for a split second, but she squeezes her eyes shut and shoves it in before she can stop herself, before hiding around the corner.

When Hanamaru enters the building, Yoshiko's breath hitches. She doesn't quite know why, but her heart is pounding.

She almost forgets to breathe when she watches Hanamaru take out the sheet of paper in curiosity. There's a silence as she reads over it for a minute, before her face breaks into a wide smile.

Wait, what? Did it actually work?

"Yay!" Hanamaru exclaims quietly to herself, and Yoshiko doesn't fail to hear it. "Yoshiko-chan, I know you're there!"

She says this without even turning her head, which makes Yoshiko jump. Terrified at what's to come, Yoshiko doesn't move, but she silently gulps and hopes Hanamaru was just guessing.

"My answer to your letter is yes, by the way!" Hanamaru says to empty air, beckoning Yoshiko out of her hiding place.

"...Are you sure?" Yoshiko asks, peeking around the corner to give herself away.

"Yep! And your drawing is so cool!"

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for Eli! (@captainskit)
> 
> Happy birthday Eli! We've known each other for about three years now, and it's amazing to think we've not grown apart at all since then! From meeting on wzw, to me dragging you into anime and especially love live and bandori, we've done so much together that it's as though we've been friends our whole lives! I can't wait for the day we finally meet, and I sincerely hope we can spend the rest of our lives with each other!  
> You're one of the best people I know. You're so kind, you're intelligent and you've got a great sense of humour and love of memes, and you've always been there for me. Even through the rough patches, we've always worked it out, and I love that about our relationship. You're such an amazing person who deserves the world, and I hope you never forget that. In the words of Chika Takami, "I feel like a miracle brought you into my life", and without you, I wouldn't be close to the person I am today.
> 
> Happy birthday, and here's to another year! <3


End file.
